Reunion
by KindredWriter
Summary: Fired from her previous job and name driven into the dirt, Rachel Alucard lives a monotonous life in Kagutsuchi to make ends meet. But a surprising encounter with an old friend sparks a new light in her mundane life and rekindles a flame long thought doused.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: There will be a second "story" posted later, so be ready for a double-dump. I thank the beta-reader Wild Blue Sonder for taking the time to look over my work. Thoughts and so are much appreciated._**

* * *

**Reunion**

**By KindredWriter**

* * *

"Hm. Sesame or hot and spicy shrimp?" Rachel Alucard debated between the cup noodles in hand, a shameful reminder she needed to go to the supermarket once she received her paycheck that afternoon. Conveniently enough, the local market a little ways from where she worked was having a sale, so it wouldn't put much of a dent in her wallet. A nice change of pace as managing money the past two years had been difficult thanks to being laid off her last job. Minimum wage going up didn't help much either.

Rachel chose hot and spicy shrimp. She boiled water, poured it into the cup and jotted down a list of what she needed to buy: bread, eggs, cereal, fruit, jelly, mayonnaise, peanut butter, and orange juice. Those were her staples, generally cheap. Rent wasn't bad for a one-room apartment, and since she didn't have to worry about transportation because her job was just a few blocks away –a nice walk to stay in shape– she could save some money.

She changed for work, giving the noodles another few minutes to cook. She had showered and brushed her teeth earlier, and just had to don her uniform: jeans and a red shirt with the company logo in a small white font. She was more of a skirt girl but policy prohibited it. Rachel moisturized her face –makeup was a luxury she could not afford– and tied her hair in pigtails. Putting on lip gloss in the mirror, she smiled at a distant memory involving her hairstyle, but her growling stomach didn't seem to care for reminiscing. She fetched her cup noodles, then plopped down on her sofa and ate. The clock soon struck eight. She slipped into her black pumps and black leather jacket, threw her purse over her shoulder and headed off to work, umbrella in hand for the rain forecast.

A clamor of honking horns and chatter assaulted her ears the moment she opened the apartment complex entrance. When she first moved to Kagutsuchi, the unbearable noise kept her inside unless she had to leave, but the year spent here had numbed her to it. Rachel's eyes darted about, keenly aware of her surroundings since muggings in broad daylight weren't unheard of. She recalled her first day in the city. Once she'd had a home in Naobi, but a series of unfortunate events resulted in her being fired as a professor and she had to move someplace more fitting of her new income. Rachel had no mind to take out loans. Blasted loan companies knew exactly how to scam people right out of their livelihoods.

On the way to her job interview a homeless man had attempted to rob her. If not for the pepper spray she made a point to carry everywhere she went, Rachel would have lost her ID and social and that spelled game over for her. She took a self-defense class one summer during her high school years. She didn't keep at it, but felt the need for a refresher course before arriving in Kagutsuchi. The three months of aikido came in handy whenever anyone attempted to get frisky, like a far-to-persistent customer who insisted she go on a date with him. One of the reasons why she couldn't blame the store for having a no skirt policy was because it prevented perverts from sneaking peeks.

Bells drew Rachel's attention. A man walked out of the tattoo shop that opened a few weeks ago, and she gave the "Now Hiring" sign a lingering glance. There was some interesting artwork in the window, and she had to give credit for the originality of the designs. They always had something new posted every other week. A few of her co-workers spoke highly of the place, mostly her fellow female associates who went on and on about how hot the owner was. Rachel couldn't care less about that, but it had been two years since her move and not once had she laid eyes on the so-called dreamy owner. Whatever.

Rachel continued on to the convenience store that employed her, greeting her fellow coworkers. She didn't converse much, but it was a general courtesy to say hi to one another. It livened the atmosphere in an otherwise dull environment, though it didn't make the walk any less monotonous. Rachel hung up her coat and purse in the back room and came out to begin her day. They weren't having a sale like the supermarket a few blocks down, but they received more than enough patronage to make the day go by. She did general tasks around the store: restocked items, checked storage, dealt with any unsavory customers that walked in and started fights… This was her life now, and she couldn't help but sigh constantly at the imbecility around her.

Today felt longer than usual, and she was glad when closing time hit. They always closed early on Mondays. She just finished reorganizing the shelves and her co-workers had no problem dropping whatever they were doing before completing their assignments. Rachel rolled her eyes at them despite wanting to do the same. She climbed down the ladder, retrieved her belongings, and left for the supermarket once she received her pay. She had clocked in some extra hours last week and felt at ease knowing she wouldn't have to worry about rent that month. Even after groceries and utilities she should have enough pocket change left to buy some clothes.

As she expected, people packed the supermarket buying whatever they could before the sale items ran out. Rachel grabbed a handbasket and started in the bread aisle, her eyes widening at the price. "Three for four?" Now THAT'S a steal. She moved on to orange juice where an equally low price of two for four made her smile, but she couldn't go overboard and picked up only what she needed. She ambled down the cereal aisle, a little disappointed to find no Frosted Flakes and called to a man walking by. "Excuse me, do you have any Frosted Flakes by chance?"

"Uh, sorry, lady. I don't work here," he answered.

"Oh. Forgive me for troubling you."

"Nah, it's… fine…" His voice trailed off and Rachel stiffened as he scrutinized her. Ready to tell him off, his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a sec, Rabbit?!"

"Rabbit?! Excuse you! Wait…" Rachel tempered herself as she processed the name. Now that she was really looking at him, she recognized certain features, specifically his eyes. Platinum hair, heterochromia… _Rabbit._ "Ragna? Ragna, is that you?"

"Holy shit, it is you!" Ragna laughed. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She had lost all contact with him shortly after high school graduation. They went their separate ways and life had kept her too busy to search for his number. He'd gotten taller, it seemed. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were teaching and shit?"

That vulgar mouth of his hasn't changed much, but Rachel couldn't help smile at that. "I was, but an unfortunate turn of events forced me to move out here. What are you doing here?"

Ragna pointed to the direction of the cash register. "Let's walk and talk. Don't want the line to get too long, yeah?"

"I am not ready yet."

"Oh, right." Ragna rummaged through his basket and took out a box of Frosted Flakes. "You might want this."

Rachel gave him a blank stare. "So _you_ took the last one, hm?"

"Do you want it or not?" Ragna groaned.

Rachel smiled and accepted the box. "Yes, thank you." They headed for the long line and memories of high school –of better days– came back to her. After fourteen years Ragna hadn't changed much. He still had a quick temper in response to her verbal slaps, but there was a sense of maturity from him, like he'd finally straightened out and moved on from his delinquent ways. And she was surprised to hear what he had been up to. "You opened a business?"

"Yeah, a tattoo shop a little way from here."

"You are the owner of that shop?" Ragna nodded, his expression telling his pride in it. "I pass by it on my way to work. It's a convenience store a few blocks away."

Ragna frowned. "And you shop _here?"_

"They do not have sales where I work. Also, shopping where I work feels somewhat… strange to me." Rachel didn't want to be there any longer than she had to, honestly.

"Yeah, I get that. Did the same when I worked at one back in high school."

Rachel giggled. "Ah yes. The job you could not hold down for more than a week? Did you ever give me that twenty dollars?"

"Yes." Ragna laughed her off but made sure to avoid eye contact. Rachel chuckled, then looked outside as rain battered the windows. Thankfully she had an umbrella unlike those who whined and complained behind her while she readied her groceries for checkout. The cashier packed her bags at breakneck speed and shouted "Next!" once finished. Rachel waited for Ragna and walked out with him. "Guess they didn't watch the forecast," he remarked.

"I suppose not." Rachel unstrapped her umbrella, none too pleased when the blasted thing didn't open. She felt Ragna's gaze on her and found a smug grin on his face. "What?" She didn't know what to say. Her cheeks burned, feeling a bit foolish.

"How far is your place from here?" Ragna asked.

"I live on 19th Avenue," she answered.

"Alright, that's a stone's throw." Ragna popped his umbrella open and stepped out into the rain. "C'mon, I'll walk ya home."

"Have you learned to be a gentleman?" Rachel quipped.

"I could always leave you."

She was quick to stick to his side when he moved the umbrella from over her head. "You brute!" she laughed.

"Ready now?" Ragna started to walk, Rachel right beside him. They chatted the whole way, ignoring the torrential rain and winds, absorbed in conversation. He'd gotten taller and his facial features were more defined, very handsome. It would appear her coworkers weren't spouting hot air when they described the owner of the tattoo shop to be straight out of a fantasy.

She felt a blush coming on when he flashed a smile at her, blaming the long duration apart for her teenage-like awkwardness. Ragna didn't seem to have any problems communicating and acted as if no time had passed between them, like he just stepped out of his last period class to find her waiting by the door so they could walk home together. Absorbed in conversation and recollection, Rachel didn't realize they reached her complex. She couldn't deny feeling a bit sad, but at least now she knew where to find him. Rachel took out her keys and unlocked the door. "Thank you for walking me home," she said.

"Was nothin'."

Rachel gave him a soft smile. "Hopefully we can talk more in the coming days."

"Definitely. How about you give me your phone number? Saves me the trouble of lookin' for ya if I can't find you here." Ragna almost busted up laughing when Rachel revealed her less than state-of-the-art flip phone. "Behind the times, aren't ya?"

"As long as it works," Rachel returned, sneering. She wanted to smack the brute upside the head, but let it slide in honor of their reunion. After exchanging numbers and a hug, one that turned her cheeks crimson upon feeling how warm he was and how defined his muscles were under his coat, she took her groceries to her apartment on the third floor. Rachel set her keys and purse on the catch-all table, then placed her bags on the kitchen counter. Throughout the unpacking process her thoughts remained on Ragna and their talk.

It had been a long time since she spent more than a minute chatting with someone. Conversations were never casual, nothing but business. Even during her college days and the road to her career as a professor at one of the world's most prestigious schools, Rachel treated idle chit-chat as a waste of energy best saved for work and didn't bother building trust or friendship among her peers. That ended up biting her in the butt when her university let her go like they had; she'd had no one to take her side.

Rachel headed into the bathroom to take a bath and relax for the rest of the day. No need to stress herself over meaningless things. It wasn't like she could do a damn thing about them.


	2. Chapter 2

Clanging bells caught Kagura's, Ragna's fellow tattoo artist, attention as he finished off his customer. She requested a multi-colored arrangement of butterflies going down her arm, and the result pleased her greatly. She gave him cougar eyes and their conversation ended with dinner plans. Kagura couldn't help but notice the jovial expression on Ragna's face. "Something good happen while you were out?" he inquired.

"I could ask the same." Ragna set his groceries on the counter. "Got another one?" He was used to Kagura's antics. Whenever a female customer came in Kagura rushed over to her, got her number, and did his thing. Ragna had berated him for using his shop as his own personal dating service, but it just kept happening so he let it fly.

Kagura sat on the black leather stool wearing a player's grin. "Of course. But this isn't about me. You don't smile often, so I _know_ something happened. Finally met a girl?"

"You could say that."

"That right?" came the voice of Kokonoe, their head artist. She emerged from the back of the parlor sporting a grin, hand on her hip. "Thought you weren't interested in that kinda thing?"

"I'm not. You got it all wrong." Ragna leaned against the counter. "Ran into an old friend I haven't seen since high school. Talked a little. She hasn't changed a bit." Rachel's eyes were still bright and alluring, her fresh scent remained the same, and he never wanted to let go of her lithe body after hugging her. Her staple ribbons that made her look like a rabbit hadn't changed either. He wondered if those were the same ones he bought for her all those years ago and blushed at the thought.

"She single?" Kagura leaned forward with interest and laughed when Ragna gave him the silent treatment.

Kokonoe changed subjects before Ragna threw a punch. "By the way, I finished compiling the bill for this month. We're all good on expenses. We barely managed to scrape by."

"Means we need to come up with some new ideas, fast." Ragna rummaged through one of the bags and tossed her a soda.

Kokonoe groaned. "Orange? Couldn't have gotten me cherry?"

"If you don't want it, I'll drink it." Ragna tossed Kagura another and took the last for himself.

"Thanks." Kagura set his bottle of pineapple soda down for later, far more intrigued by Ragna's possibly-changing relationship status. "High school friend, huh?"

Ragna groaned. "Drop it, would ya?"

"Can you blame me for being interested? Getting you to crack a smile is about as hard as getting Kokonoe to eat healthy."

"Don't make this about me. Besides, I eat healthy enough," Kokonoe said.

"_Enough_, she says…" Kagura chuckled.

"You need to gain some weight, Kokonoe," Ragna chimed in. "Chips and crap won't help. I need to cook you a carb-filled meal to help fill you out."

"Piss off." Kokonoe flipped them the bird and looked at the clock. "Well, about time I headed home."

Ragna's brow knit. "How come? A little earlier than usual, ain't it?"

"I got to clean my place up since my mom is coming to visit."

"Finally going to bury the hatchet?" he asked.

"None of your business." Kokonoe didn't speak another word, grabbing her coat and waving as she left.

"Feisty, isn't she? Anyway..." Kagura gave Ragna his full attention, smirking, "tell me about this _friend_ and how she's got you smiling like an idiot. Long lost crush?"

"Don't you have to go, too?" Ragna returned.

"Me? Why… Oh shit!" Kagura sprang to his feet. He fetched his things and burst out the door like a tornado, toppling a few things Ragna had to pick up.

Ragna took a seat and awaited any more customers. In the next hour and a half before closing time three people walked in, regulars who appreciated his work and came anytime he added a new piece to the menu. Had to thank Kokonoe for that. Her artistic talents allowed their ideas to really shine. Bidding farewell to his final customer of the night, Ragna turned the sign from opened to closed. He checked around the store to ensure no one had forgotten anything. There was always one guy who left his phone or wallet and accused them of stealing. Scummy bastards around this city, but if Ragna had learned anything from his delinquent days, these pussies were spineless. The moment he took a step forward, they took eighteen back.

Ragna reminisced on his chat with Rachel. Reminded him of old times, but it wasn't like his youth had been that grand. Something he kept to himself. No family to speak of, tossed around foster homes until he ended up with a family where he spent years in what he considered hell. Mother and father fought constantly while putting him in the middle of it, and they had an equally vile son.

Ragna couldn't have been happier when he got out of that hellhole, but living alone was tough. At the age of thirteen no place would hire him. He had to work off the books, but if he got hurt, expenses were on him and he couldn't risk that for too long. Constantly switching jobs and absences from school got him a decent reputation and police record after high school. He never went to college, saw it as a waste of time. He didn't want to be a doctor, a lawyer, or anything like that. Shit, he didn't know what he wanted to be for a long time and was content to live as a troublemaker. Now, more than ever, was he glad he met Jubei.

He locked up and headed home, his bachelor pad about ten blocks from the shop. Kagutsuchi didn't have high mortgages and he'd gotten the single-story home for a steal. Of course, he had to take out a sizable loan but dutifully paid it off. His home wasn't extravagant. The living and dining rooms were joined together, the kitchen was separated from them by a wall, and the bedrooms were down a hallway leading off the dining room.

He couldn't have stayed in Akitsu anymore. Ragna always meant to move out but wished he had under lighter circumstances. He wanted to expand his horizons, not because living in the same place as the one who saved him hurt so much. Ragna sighed and took out a cup of noodles, too lazy to fix up anything more than that. He poured freshly boiled water from the kettle and ate on the couch.

Ragna's thoughts again returned to Rachel. He pictured her bored expression, how it had transformed into a genuine happy-to-see-you-too smile. He couldn't forget how she felt in his arms. Warm and perfect, just like how her lips looked. Heat bubbled in his belly, not from the cup noodles. He had envisioned a fantasy or two during their short conversation, imagining Rachel in his bed. He felt like a smitten teenager all over again.

The two of them were best friends in high school. Ragna would head over to her place on weekends and they'd watch movies, eat, talk and just hang out. He would confide in her anytime he made it through an entire day. Thinking back on it, he'd been a _real_ piece of work. Cutting class, getting into fights with students and teachers alike. He wholly regretted how he acted. Secretly, Ragna always felt like shit when he met Rachel toward the end of those days, disappointment clear in her eyes. He wanted to change, he did, but didn't know how. She hadn't known his circumstances and he wanted to keep it that way.

After graduation, an event Ragna never thought he would see, he lost all contact with Rachel. Most of the fault lay with him. He wanted space, to find himself and figure out what he wanted to do. Hearing her speak of her personal ambitions, Ragna felt a little jealous. There he was, fumbling around unsure of what the hell he wanted to do in life, and she had everything planned out. She really was amazing.

Rachel worked hard and tried to help him along the way, too. He couldn't forget the all-nighters she pulled with him over the phone in preparation for their finals. Only now could he truly appreciate what she did for him. But what kind of circumstances had brought someone with such a bright future to Kagutsuchi?

* * *

_**Shoutout to Wild Blue Sonder. She beta-read my entire story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

She could handle it, they said. Rachel rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, flipping through a magazine. She'd taken the graveyard shift once and swore to never do so again. No customers, nothing to do– it was just so boring. To put the icing on the bloody cake, drunken fools gallivanted outside at this time of night. Rachel prayed none of them walked in.

_What is he up to?_ she wondered. She awoke late that morning and didn't have time to poke her head into Ragna's shop and say hello. She texted him, though. He responded, making her feel eighteen all over again. Her heart thrummed and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, almost like freshman year when she'd first met Ragna during a rather unpleasant encounter.

Though eighteen years had passed, the memory remained on the forefront of her mind. Snow had fallen in Akitsu one December Monday morning. Akitsu wasn't as bad as Kagutsuchi, but some areas were dangerous; Rachel's high school was a stone's throw from one of the more notorious neighborhoods. Fights between students were a daily affair as were bullying and muggings. She learned to mind her own business at a young age. She would rather be alone than with a group of friends, but doing her best to be a social outcast brought attention to herself.

Almost everyone belonged to their own little cliques, and mean kids were always searching for opportunities to pick on the weak. It disgusted Rachel, and on that Monday, she could no longer ignore her surroundings and stood up for a girl a few guys were picking on, then they made her the target of their abuse, throwing one cruel comment after another. Rachel responded in kind with her own verbal insults. Things got physical, and she couldn't forget the wrenching feeling of that boy's fist in her gut.

_"Hey. How 'bout you back off, yeah?" a male voice shouted._

_The gang's leader, the one who delivered that devastating blow to her stomach, glared at the owner of that voice. "Who the fuck are you, hotshot?" He snickered and loosened his grip on Rachel's hair. The three boys surrounded the interloper and the leader got in his face. "Got something to say?"_

_"Yeah. You took somethin' from her, didn't you? Give it back."_

_"What?" He held up a necklace and smirked. "You mean this?" His smirk faded and he jutted his chin out. "Kiss my ass."_

_"Not exactly my option two." Her savior was tall for his age, definitely younger than the snickering sophomores. There was no fear on his face, no emotion for that matter, even when he punched the kid so hard he fell right on his ass. Blood covered his knuckles, and his harsh glare spoke volumes. The two flunkies probably saw that, which is why they chose to back away instead of defending their boss._

_"M-my nose!" The sophomore cried while wiping the blood spewing from his nostrils. "You broke my fucking nose!"_

_"You're lucky that's all I did. If you're unhappy," he cracked his knuckles, voice deep with malice, "I'll try and fix it." He took a step forward and they cowered._

_One of his lackeys finally decided to speak up. "W-wait, we were just j-joking around!"_

_"You think I give a shit what you idiots were doin'?" He yanked the leader off the ground by his shirt collar. "A little advice– don't take what don't belong to ya, got it? If I see you again, I'm gonna break your legs. Now get the hell outta my sight."_

_Rachel watched as the three scurried off, muttering under their breaths. As the guy who saved her stood before her, her necklace in hand, she saw he wasn't much smaller than those sophomores. But he certainly looked the part of a street thug. Unruly platinum hair, a pierced ear, the kind of scowl that told others he didn't take shit from anybody. But his expression softened when he offered to help her up. "You okay? Those guys aren't gonna mess with you anymore."_

_She momentarily lost the ability to speak. His fearless action stunned her, especially since no one aside from her father ever stood up for her. All she could do at that moment was nod and take his helping hand. It was rough, but warm._

Following that day, people thought twice before trying to pick a fight with Rachel when she had Ragna at her side. She had no idea he had a reputation in the community; the few arguments she got into ended quickly because people feared Ragna would swoop in and save her. Rumors even spread that they were going out, but he seemed oblivious to their supposed hook-up at the time. Despite his rebellious ways, awful temper, and horrible manners, the two got along surprisingly well. She would never imagine a day in her life she would invite another man into her room unfazed. Well, until he left her alone to hug her pillow and roll around on her bed, of course.

Rachel realized she'd been reminiscing a little too long when she read the clock to see twenty minutes had passed. A glance around the store assured her that nothing had gone missing, but it seemed she snapped out of it at the right moment as the front door opened and Ragna walked in. He scanned the place and she jolted –_hopefully he didn't see that jolt_– when his eyes met her. Her mouth curved into a smile on its own as he approached.

"This place really is dead at night, ain't it?" Ragna noted.

"Tis nothing exciting, but what are you doing here? Did you just close?" Rachel asked.

"Had somethin' to drop off at the post office. This place was open, figured I'd get a snack before I went home." A part of Rachel hoped _she_ was the snack. "But I didn't expect to see you workin' the graveyard shift. That sucks."

"Would you believe me if I told you that you are the first customer I have had in almost two and a half hours?"

Ragna grimaced. "Slow night, then. By the way, you have any plans this weekend?"

Rachel almost stuttered. "I have Saturday off. And because I work on Sunday, it is the only day I have the chance to relax."

"Nothing fun to do?"

"It has been a while, I must admit. I neither have the time nor the expenses," Rachel explained with a soft giggle, a little embarrassed over her lack of funds for her own joy.

"That sucks. Oh, wait! Hold up." Ragna's entire body tensed. "I just remembered the other reason I came here. Which way to the can?" He placed a Milky Way on the counter, then rushed to the back where Rachel pointed to the men's bathroom.

She shook her head, a blush searing her cheeks at the direction of their conversation. Maybe that snack theory of hers wasn't as much of a dream as she thought. She couldn't hide her smile as another customer entered, instantly giving her a sketchy vibe. Her smile immediately vanished when he walked up to the counter and pointed a gun at her head.

* * *

_**Credit to Wild Blue Sonder; she beta read this and all the other chapters I have for this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"The hell?" Ragna zeroed in on a strange noise somewhere in the store. He turned off the water to hear better; it was a man yelling. Concerned, he dried his hands and left the restroom to assess the situation. From his vantage point behind a shelf, his stomach fell when he saw a tall, skinny man by the front counter holding up the register. You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Ragna stifled his growl to remain incognito. The shock on Rachel's face nearly gutted him.

He didn't have long. The guy was frantic, and the way he was speaking indicated he was definitely on some kind of drugs. Ragna needed to be quick and quiet. First he called the police, his phone nearly slipping from his sweaty palms before he moved in closer. From the look on Rachel's face, she noticed him but the robber hadn't. He swallowed hard as his insides turned to jelly. The police precinct was pretty close, but he couldn't wait for them to arrive.

"All the money now, bitch. Let's go, let's go!" the guy shouted. It wouldn't take ten damn minutes to empty out that register, and once she did… god, Ragna almost puked thinking about it.

Rachel's heart pounded so erratically in her chest she thought it might jump out. Her hair stood on end, fearing both for her own life as well as Ragna who crept toward her. She tried to ignore the nausea churning in her stomach and panic telling her to flee as her eyes darted about the shop in search of a weapon, anything to defend herself with. She spotted the crowbar hidden beneath the counter but she couldn't swing it faster than a speeding bullet. Doubtless the man would fire on Ragna if his attention shifted from Rachel, and she definitely didn't want that.

"Hurry up, you bitch!" He popped off a few rounds. Ragna heard a sound of fright from Rachel and was damned if he was going to wait a second longer. The look on her face told him to run away, but that wasn't an option.

With the element of surprise on his side, Ragna ran full speed at the robber. The force of his tackle thankfully knocked the gun out of his hands, and there was nothing stopping him from wailing on the asshole. However, in the rush of adrenaline, Ragna didn't take into account any other weapons the man might possess. He didn't dodge the blade in time, and while he managed to stop the knife from going too deep into his abdomen, the shock was enough to throw him off balance. The assailant got the upper hand and held the knife over his throat to finish the job. Ragna gripped his wrist and tried to push him away but the robber had the upper hand in leverage. The bastard pushed his knee into his wound, draining his strength, brokering painful growls. He closed his eyes awaiting the knife to puncture his skin, but all he heard was dull _thwack_. Slowly, he opened them to see Rachel holding a crowbar and the robber lying beside him out cold.

"Ragna!" Rachel cried, paling at the sight of blood oozing from his wound. She grabbed some rags to staunch the gash. Moments later the police rushed in to take the robber into custody, filling the store with activity. Regrettably, Rachel had to leave Ragna's side for an EMT to take a look at him while she gave a report of what happened. Almost an hour later the scene had cleared up. Nosy civilians with their phones out went home and an officer suggested Rachel do the same, get some rest. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding. She approached Ragna whose wound had been covered with gauze. He noted she looked as white as a sheet. "Is he okay?" Rachel asked, anxious.

"Yes, he's fine," the medic responded. "The blade didn't go too deep, about twenty millimeters. Despite the lack of severity, we would still like to take him in for evaluation."

"Why?"

"We want to know if anything else was damaged– he lost a decent amount of blood. Nothing life threatening, though."

"Then let me go, would ya?" Ragna groaned. He would much rather be spending time with Rachel instead of being in the hospital.

"Just a safety precaution," the medic assured. "A check for tetanus or any other internal injuries wouldn't hurt, either."

"Fine…" Ragna grumbled something while climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"May I accompany him?" Rachel asked before the doors closed.

The medic shrugged. "As long as the patient doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Ragna scooted over for Rachel to sit beside him, a little stunned that she wanted to be there.

The ambulance cut through traffic, and they arrived at the hospital in less than twenty minutes. Rachel paced in the hallway during Ragna's examination. She knew it wasn't too serious; the bastard had gotten lucky, but that didn't make her any less worried. She was left nibbling on her fingernails for ten whole minutes, which felt longer than any shift at the store, until a nurse came out. "Is he okay?" Rachel demanded, forgetting her manners for a moment. The woman laughed lightly. "Forgive me…" She read her name tag. "Ms. Litchi."

"No no, don't apologize, it's fine. And you don't have to worry, all the tests came back clean." Litchi stepped aside for Ragna to exit the room as Rachel exhaled a breath of relief. "He has even been discharged for the night."

Rachel promised to see him home and Litchi walked the pair out. There was a long, awkward silence for a few blocks. Ragna wasn't sure he could be proud of his actions. "You okay? That guy didn't hurt you?" he wondered.

"He did not. I would be more concerned about your own health, however. You were almost fatally stabbed, after all."

"And you could've been shot. Besides, didn't you hear the nurse? I'm fine. Cut hurts like a mother, though. A good night's sleep and some painkillers, by tomorrow I'll be fine." Ragna led her past a corner, taking a shortcut.

"Just do not push yourself too hard."

Ragna blinked. "No firm telling-off? That's it?"

"Would you rather I watch you at work like some stalker? You are an adult. I am sure I do not need to babysit you." Rachel's entire body warmed when his hand slipped into hers.

"Thanks."

Her gaze fell to the ground. "I am unsure what it is I have done to earn your thanks."

"You stuck by me. Thought I'd tell ya thanks, so thanks."

Rachel couldn't speak and simply nodded. It was just like that day they met. Her speechless, his hand warm and comforting. She shouldn't feel happy in this situation, especially after that near-death experience, but she did. Rachel squeezed back, but felt she did so much too late as they reached his avenue. Ragna also wished he'd seen his street coming up sooner; he would've made a quick turn to walk around the block and savor the moment.

His home wasn't large, but the single floor was far better than her lousy apartment. What saddened her more was the absence of his hand. "Thanks for walkin' me back," Ragna said.

"Do not mention it. Tis the least I could do," Rachel replied.

He gulped, maintaining an even tone. "We still on for Saturday?"

"On for Saturday?" Rachel queried.

"I wanted to know if you had plans this weekend. Because if you're free, I was gonna ask if you wanna hang out," Ragna explained.

"Are you an idiot? Didn't you say you were going to take it easy, or do you require a babysitter?"

Ragna tilted his head in momentary contemplation. "Both. Besides, I think the both of us need to take a load off. How about we hang out at noon? C'mon, Rabbit, it's been so long."

Rachel sighed. "As it has since I have been referred to by that infuriating nickname. Very well. I know nothing I say will stop you. At least this way I can check up on you. But do not lie to me and say you are well when you're far from it."

"Gotcha." Ragna gave her a soft smile and went inside. She stood there for a few moments to register what just happened before heading home. On the other side of the door, Ragna released a long breath he didn't realize he held in. Exhaustion of the day's events finally catching up with him, he plopped down on the couch. A second later his phone rang and he answered with an annoyed, "Hello?"

_"Woah woah, easy there." _It was Kagura._ "Didn't mean to interrupt you and ebony. I was calling to ask if you heard about what happened down on Narrows? The convenience store got robbed."_

_Word travels fast._ Ragna decided to omit his attendance. "First I'm hearing about it. Anyone hurt?"

_"No. Beside this one poor guy, no one was seriously injured. The police got there in time. I was just calling because you said you were heading to that area, so I got worried."_

"I'm fine. Thanks to that ruckus I had to take a detour. Almost got robbed, but nothing I couldn't handle." Ragna figured that would explain his bandage.

_"All right. But you sound exhausted. I'll leave you two alone now."_

Ragna growled and Kagura didn't even wait for him to end the call to hang up. He appreciated his concern, but oh if he didn't want to clock the guy in his perfect teeth. He didn't have time to think about him now. He had plans.

* * *

**_Respect for Wild Blue Sonder._**


	5. Chapter 5

"One moment!" Rachel bellowed when her doorbell rang. She slipped on a comfortable black turtleneck to match her black skirt, styled her hair into her signature twin tails, then approached the door. A precautionary check through the peephole confirmed her guest to be Ragna. When she opened the door, the delicious aroma of pizza wafted up her nose and made her stomach growl. In the other hand he carried two bags: one from the grocery store and another a brown paper bag.

Ragna proffered the pizza box. "Haven't eaten yet, right?" He then gave Rachel a once-over. She looked cute in her close-fitting turtleneck and skirt, thighs on display for his eyes to feast on. He didn't stare too long for fear she'd notice his gawking.

"I have not." Rachel stepped aside to let him in. This felt like old times minus him showing up at her place with food unannounced. "The pizza smells quite good." She closed the door and led him into the kitchen.

Ragna set the box on the table with the grocery bag, then started to unpack its contents. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. Mind putting this in the freezer?"

Rachel obliged. She leaned back against the refrigerator and watched him remove the drinks, overwhelmed by this blast from the past. Ordering take-out, rotting their teeth on junk food while they stayed up late binge-watching shows and movies. She favored scary movies and thrillers. Not because they were her favorite genre, but because Ragna would cuddle up to her like the stubborn man he was. He could never outright admit his fear of the undead and supernatural.

Rachel laid the plates out on the table, then stared straight-faced at one half of the pizza. "Pineapple? Seriously, what is that abomination doing on pizza?"

His eyes widened as if she kicked him in the groin. "What the hell are you talkin' about Rabbit?!"

"I could never comprehend your love for this topping. What sane man would put a sweet and juicy fruit on top of a salty pizza?" Rachel removed a regular cheese slice. Hot, not too oily, and the cheese practically melted in her mouth. A shame the pizza was ruined by such a hideous topping. She could understand ham, but not pineapple.

"You're insane. Pineapple tastes great on pizza," Ragna refuted.

"It is a sin no amount of prayer can cleanse." Rachel's face scrunched as she watched him savor his slice. "As are you."

"Your taste buds are broken, Rachel. Something you don't get from your dad." Ragna noticed the odd silence, then examined Rachel's expression. Ragna knew Clavis was up there in age, but still... Shit. "Sorry. Shoulda been more considerate."

"You could not have known. Don't apologize."

"Yeah, but I feel like an ass now." Ragna scratched his scalp.

Rachel smiled. "I made peace with his death long ago, Ragna. What would I gain from harboring hatred for you now? It would surely put a damper on our day, wouldn't it?"

"Guess it would." Ragna always did love that smile of hers. He took the brown bag with him to the living room, Rachel behind, and laid out several movies. "I got action, comedy, and your cheesy romance flicks."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do you by chance have any scary movies?"

"Nope," Ragna answered quickly, as if prepared. "They had none at the store. Who needs 'em anyway?"

"Aw, I quite like them."

"Too damn bad." Ragna took a movie titled "The Transporter" and slipped the disc into the player.

"Still too stubborn to admit your fear?" Rachel went back into the kitchen to fetch the Mountain Dew, pizza box, and cups of ice.

"Shuddup and sit." Ragna slapped the cushion for her to join him. He clicked play on the remote, grabbed his pizza, and leaned back as Rachel took her place beside him.

While she poured the Mountain Dew, Ragna ate another slice and earned a grimace. Rachel ate hers at a much slower pace, on her second while he nabbed his fourth. And by the time the movie started up, Ragna only had one slice left. The skinny piece wouldn't be enough to satisfy him through the movie. "Hey…"

"This is mine," Rachel said possessively.

"Can't even spare one?"

"You have one, do you not?" Rachel directed his attention to her crusts. "You may have those." Ragna's deadpanned face almost made her choke on her food. The movie hadn't even began and she was already having fun. Tuesday night's events were no more than a distant memory now.

Here she was, eating and drinking with Ragna like the old days, watching a movie and casually conversing. Their exchange was easy and familiar. Rachel had spent so much time in the cruel world she had forgotten the joys of having another to confide in, or staying up at night to talk and text with. She even felt that familiar zing in his presence, getting her hot and bothered. While she chewed on a bite, she noticed Ragna's expression turned serious. Was her teasing getting to him that much? "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What happened that stuck you out here? I know now isn't the time to ask about this kinda shit, but I've been curious ever since the supermarket."

"Ah." Rachel set her plate aside and wiped her mouth. "Twas a rather unfortunate turn of events, as I said. The college I taught at did not appreciate my manner of teaching. It is nothing you need to concern yourself with." She didn't mention how they exaggerated her crimes and made her name a mockery in the education field. No school would hire her.

"You sure?" Ragna stared gently but intently. He chose Kagutsuchi because he knew business would boom and it would be cheap to live.

"Yes. Honestly, I planned to leave myself. I could not stand the people who worked there. No passion, no drive." Rachel shook her head, doing her best not to show her anger. She was passionate about teaching, and to see others treat it and their students so half-heartedly made her sick. "Perhaps you could tell me what you are doing here, Ragna. I did not ask what you were up to all these years. Did you end up going to college?"

"Nah. I didn't know what I wanted to do for years. Just kinda wandered around, getting caught by the feds." Ragna ignored Rachel reprimanding glare. "I wasn't doing anything evil or nothin'. Graffitti, minor stuff like that. I wanted to get into design but it's not like I had the money for it. Then, one day, I met this guy and he helped me."

Rachel examined his small, warm smile. "What was his name?"

"Jubei. Had a tattoo shop back in Akitsu. I spray-painted some graffiti on his shop, and you know what he said to me? He said, 'hey, not bad, kid. Could use a touch up here and there, and yer symbols are sloppy as hell. How's about you come work for me? I can show ya a thing or two 'bout artwork'." Ragna did his best Southern impression, but knew he fell short by a mile.

"He sounds like quite the man not to turn you in."

"He was a great guy," Ragna said with a solemn smile.

Rachel zeroed in on _was_. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah." Ragna folded his hands. "Died in a car accident. I saw the car zoom down the street and kill him. Worst part about it, I never told him thanks. Always bitching about doing this and that… never once gave him a thank-you." He took a deep breath. Rachel heard the momentary quiver. "I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Akitsu anymore and came here. Worked my ass off to raise enough money to get my little tattoo shop, made a few friends here, too. Helped with the pain a little. Almost took six years, but I can't thank him enough for helping me find my way." Ragna leaned back on the leather couch. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get like that."

"Quite all right. A moment to vent doesn't hurt anyone. I am confident Jubei holds nothing against you." Ragna didn't respond. She recognized the look in his eyes as one she had worn. "When my father passed away, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I felt alone. I told myself I needed to succeed now more than ever. As you can see, I did not reach far. But I suppose getting to see you again has made living in this city a little more tolerable."

"That right?" Ragna's expression lightened some. His arm came around her and pulled her into him. "Thanks. I missed you, too. A lot, actually."

"Y-yes." Rachel owlishly blinked. The embrace set her cheeks on fire. Looked like she didn't need to play some horror flick to get close. So warm, so comforting. Thoughts returning to Tuesday night, she stroked her hand along his toned stomach and felt for the wound he received. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Ragna couldn't keep his blush at bay. The slow, hot thrum of desire coursed through him as she caressed his abs and mingled in his belly. He wanted to feel her soft hand wrapped around his cock aching for relief, to feel the press of her mouth against his and watch her lick the precum sure to have dampened his boxers. Try as he might to push those dirty thoughts aside to enjoy his time with her, the pain between his legs proved too great.

Rachel could no longer focus on the movie. She did not know if he meant to broker a reaction like this from her caressing her arm, but all her senses zeroed in on him. His warmth, his comfort, his scent; the edge of his abs against her thumb and hadn't realized until then she had yet to remove her hand. His protective warmth became a sensual sear; she couldn't ignore the burgeoning arousal between her legs and it didn't help when his fingers laced into her hair.

"Did you miss me a lot, Rachel?" Ragna's abrupt question snapped her eyes to his gaze. "I lost your contact info and worried over you. Where were you, were you okay?"

"You, worrying over me? Is it not the other way around, you little trouble maker?" Rachel laughed and poked his nose. Her hand fell to caress a cheek and she smiled. "You always worried me. I quivered to think what became of you, and I am grateful to know everything turned out okay."

Her heartfelt words brought a smile to Ragna's lips. It slowly waned, as did Rachel's at the sudden ardor in his gaze. Right then, the atmosphere changed. A nervous lump formed in his throat as he stared at her mouth. He didn't care if Rachel noticed, which she did as she shifted on the cushion. Tightening his grip on Rachel to bind her to his frame, Ragna leaned in and kissed her. She jerked but didn't push him away, closing her eyes as a more passionate kiss followed the initial fleeting one.

She didn't try taking the lead. Throughout her academic career Rachel hadn't landed a single lover, remaining laser-focused on her studies or more important matters like securing her livelihood. She partially regretted not getting any practice before this, but she would receive it now. When Ragna pulled back, all Rachel could muster was, "Oh my…" Her heart pounded in her chest. "You seemed to have enough time on your hands, Ragna. You are an adult with needs, after all, so I should not be surprised."

He scoffed and averted his eyes. "It's not like I went scouting for girlfriends, y'know."

She tittered and nuzzled into his embrace. "I am merely joking. This is good, in the long run, having a more experienced partner to guide me through my firsts." Rachel's finger playfully circled one of his pectorals. "I entrust you with me when that time comes. Soon, I hope."

Ragna kissed the top of her head. "Very."

* * *

_**Wild Blue Sonder always there to beta my work.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Might I ask what we are doing here?" Rachel inquired of Ragna. Her fingers were laced with his as they stood before Ayatsuki's Bakery managed by Celica Ayatsuki. The bright red awning protected them from an unusually strong heatwave assaulting the city. Rachel wore a breezy yellow sundress and sandals, hair tied in a single ponytail going down her back.

"Thinkin' it's about time you relax," Ragna answered. He insisted she take the day off, even going so far as to pay her for her time.

"Might I ask how you know Celica?" Rachel queried next.

"She and I used to date."

"Is that right?" One of her eyebrows arched high.

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?" Ragna smiled and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her against him and crashed his lips against hers in a slapdash kiss.

Rachel giggled as she wiped her mouth. "That was worse than pineapple pizza."

"Hey, made ya chill, didn't it? C'mon. Celica can be a little… frivolous at times, but you'll like her. She helped me out when I first got here, and I owe her a lot. Think you need a break from the cynical, too."

Bells jingled as they stepped inside, the scent of freshly-made pastries making Rachel's mouth water. "Quite the aroma…"

"Yeah, I'd live here if I could," he agreed.

"Is that…?" Celica's head popped out from behind the register and her eyes lit up upon seeing Ragna. "You're finally here!" She practically vaulted the small door behind the counter to bridge the distance. Celica threw her arms around him and smooched him right on the lips, then smiled broadly at a taken-aback Rachel, pulling her into an overenthusiastic hug._ "Frivolous"_ seemed too light a word. "You're as cute as Ragna said you are, Miss Rachel!"

"G-greetings…" Rachel looked at Ragna and mouthed _"You said I was cute?"_ Ragna didn't offer a response, endeared by the flush on her cheeks.

Celica grabbed Rachel's hands. "I've been so excited to meet you. Ragna's told me so much about you! I was so worried he'd never find anyone and live alone."

"Hey…" Ragna protested, wooden-faced.

Celica had turned thirty last month and was of average height with a curvy figure, her bright smile rivaled only by her caring heart. "So, while Ragna is off doing big boy things, you and I get to hang out. I can't wait to get to know you, Miss Rachel."

"There is no need to be so formal. Refer to me as Rachel," Rachel insisted.

Celica nodded. "Sure!"

"Thanks, Celica," Ragna said.

"Of course." She placed a handful of double fudge cookies into a bag and handed it to Ragna. "Go on. Go do your guy stuff."

Ragna gave Rachel a soft kiss goodbye and left her in the care of Celica. By noon Rachel felt far more at ease than she had in a long time. She had spent most of her life around critically cynical or obnoxiously irritable people whose intentions always had ulterior motives. Celica was a nice break from those types, easy to talk to and kind toward every customer who walked in. Perhaps Rachel had missed a part of town, but everyone who walked in seemed high-spirited. She surmised that Celica's nature gave the pessimistic denizens she had come to know some sort of reprieve, as it did her.

Each customer had a story to share: news of family coming from abroad, a planned trip to a resort, romantic endeavors, pregnancy. There were far too many to keep track of but Celica had little difficulty remembering all the details. She offered rather insightful advice and doled out well-wishes as if she were Santa on Christmas night. Rachel felt a little guilty believing her attitude a ploy to keep unsuspecting customers coming in. Ragna was right, she did need this.

The two were baking a new batch of cookies before another influx of customers swarmed the store, something Rachel hadn't done since her senior year of cooking class. "May I ask how you met Ragna? If you do not mind sharing," she said while sliding a tray into the oven.

A smile of recollection instantly appeared on Celica's lips. "He came here looking for work. A few weeks later he shared his plans for opening up a tattoo parlor. He was so passionate I wanted to help him. Then I… wanted to be with him."

"I see…"

"He was kind, caring, attentive. He acted mean and distant at first, but he always checked on me to see if I was okay. I knew then what it meant to be head over… Oh! Rachel, the oven is too high!"

"Bloody…!" Rachel quickly turned down the temperature and took the cookies out. She hissed on contact with the hot tray, forgetting to wear her mittens, and it fell from her grasp. "Forgive me!"

"It's okay. The broom is in the closet, the first door on your left." Celica pointed.

Rachel swept the burnt cookies into the scooper, saddened to throw away what could have been another masterpiece. "What am I doing?"

She drew in a breath of pain when Celica touched her red palms. "You burned yourself. It's nothing bad, thank goodness." Celica applied some cream before wrapping Rachel's hands. "I'm always handy with bandages! This happens to me a lot. I'm kind of a klutz."

"Most appreciated," Rachel said. "I ask for your forgiveness again."

"I said it's fine. I have another batch ready and raring to go anyway!"

Rachel shook her head. "It is not. I was not in my right mind."

"No, it's my own fault. I shouldn't have mentioned he and I used to date. But I just want you to know that I'm happy for both of you!" Celica was careful clasping Rachel's hands. "I want us to get along. He and I broke up a long time ago, and I don't want you to think I'm after him. I want us to be friends!"

"Friends?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at her childlike innocence. Her smile vanished upon seeing smoke from the oven. "Um, Celica…"

"Hm?" Celica looked to where Rachel pointed and gasped before rushing over to the oven. "My cookies!"

After cleaning the kitchen, baking another batch of cookies, and attending the last guests of the evening, Celica poured two glasses of lemonade and sat beside Rachel at a window table. "You know, I don't really know anything about you. Ragna said you moved here because of circumstances, but what would bring you here?"

Rachel suddenly felt her throat dry up. She chugged her lemonade so Celica simply brought the pitcher. Rachel poured another glass, drank half, and sighed. Celica was trustworthy, she had proven that much today. Although she was far too energetic for her liking, she appreciated Celica's efforts to make her enjoy herself and felt she could open up to her. "I was fired from my job as a professor due to my curriculum going against that of the board's. The students learned nothing of value, nothing they would use later in life, and there was no sandbox for them." She clenched the glass. "Seeing fellow professors disregard their students and blindly obey whatever they were told like pets, it disgusted me. Of course, as you can see, my act did nothing but get me sent here. Now I'm known by the Board of Education as a deranged professor who taught propaganda."

"That's horrible. You can't find another teaching job?"

Rachel shook her head. "The education system is just one big corporation. No school would hire a teacher with my 'track record'. I tutored for a time but it did not pay my bills. So, I moved out here."

"They should know better! That makes me so mad!"

Celica's pout and childish anger earned a giggle from Rachel. "Fiends, the lot of them. I pray for those children and hope they achieve what they are working toward. But might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh, I've lived in Kagutsuchi my whole life. I've always enjoyed baking and working with my mother here." Rachel observed traces of sadness in Celica's eyes she desperately tried to hide with her outgoing demeanor. "She loved this place and all the customers who came here. I want to do my best and keep this shop open as long as I can. It's all I can do."

"I see." Rachel rubbed her back. "You are doing a marvelous job. I am sure your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thank you." Celica wiped a small tear from one corner of her eye and finished her lemonade. Her smile reappeared when clanging bells alerted the two to Ragna's return. She practically leapt on him. "You're back!"

"Closed early today," Ragna said. Celica stepped away for Rachel to embrace and give him a long, passionate kiss. "Had fun?"

"Yes. It was quite the relaxing afternoon."

"That's good. Hey…" He gently lifted her bandaged hand. "What happened? Did you burn yourself?"

"A little. Tis nothing serious," Rachel explained.

"Alright. Thanks again, Celica."

Celica pumped her fist and grinned. "No problem, it was fun! We baked and talked about a lot of stuff."

Ragna laughed. "I won't ask about your girl talks. Well, think it's time I took you home, Rachel."

"Very well. And Celica…" She faced the brunette. "If you are willing, may I come here from time to time to assist you? I am sure running this shop by yourself can be rather challenging."

Celica nodded. "Of course! Come back anytime! My doors are always open."

The two waved goodbye to Celica and left. Now that they were alone, a much-needed question arose. "What were you doing all day?" Rachel asked. "Didn't you say your friend Kagura would hold the shop down today?"

"Yeah. I was making some reservations," Ragna answered.

Rachel's brow furrowed. "Reservations?"

"Yeah. Hope your Saturdays are still free and you've got a liking for Chinese food."

* * *

**Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder.**

**Next chapter and a few following might delve into Kokonoe and what she's going through, don't hold me too it but I feel a bit peeved at myself leaving her as a forgettable back-drop.**


End file.
